


Rushed [A JICHEOL FIC]

by chasezidian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasezidian/pseuds/chasezidian
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Rushed [A JICHEOL FIC]

  
the lights flicker in delight, rhyming it with the loud music that fills the whole room. the people were loud and chaotic, having the best of their lives as they let their bodies party harder than they strive for life.

a man wearing a pair of ripped jeans, red shirt and a leather jacket sat silently in the middle of his noisy friends. most of them were having the time of their lives, but this certain man kept silent, as if he wasn't affected by the annoying sound of the bar.

a soft sigh escaped his lips as he glanced at the man who just arrived. the man's light brown pair landed on his own pair of dazed browns, but he quickly looked away, taking a quick sip from his martini.

another man in blue shirt and a pair of black pants sat beside him. his jaw clenched as he tries to suppress another sigh that threatens to escape his lips.

"why are you being silent, jihoonie? are you not enjoying the party?" seungcheol asked as he grab a shot of tequila that's in front of them.

jihoon purses his lips, his brows creasing as his eyes stared down at the drinks laid on the table. he didn't bother answering the man beside him but the man was persistent enough to nudge him on the shoulder and repeated the same question.

"go away, seungcheol. i'm not in the mood to party," he said, loud enough for the latter to hear.

instead of leaving the younger one, he scooted closer to him and his arm draped over his shoulder. he took another shot of tequila before turning his head, facing jihoon.

the alcoholic stench mixed with seungcheol's minty breath invaded jihoon's nostrils that he had to blink a couple of times just to bring his senses back.

"your ex kept on looking at you, like he's a predator or something. watching you," seungcheol jokingly whispered, his warm breath brushing against the younger's cheek.

instead of getting annoyed, jihoon chuckled softly and hit the older's arm lightly. he wasn't so sure why his ex's-supposed-to-be-bestfriend is sitting beside him, more importantly, he sounded like he's badmouthing him in a fun away.

"he might get mad if you stay here," jihoon warned him. he didn't sound mad but he sounded cautious enough for seungcheol to move away a little and stare down at his pair of browns.

"but i missed you. we're friends, right? plus it's been 3 years since we last hanged out like this," seungcheol said, his lips pouting as if trying to look more appealing and irresistible for the younger.

jihoon just rolled his eyes, a soft cackle escaping his lips as his head shake a little. the latter was right. they used to hang out like this way back then, not until he and soonyoung broke up.

so intead of pushing seungcheol away and continue his own sulky space, he stood up, dragged the older male and initiated a party-dance in the middle of the dance floor. on the other hand, the fiancé and one of the celebrant of this orchestrated party sat blandly beside the bartender. his chinky eyes piercing against the not-so-unusual pair who're now starting to enjoy and feel the party.

the party ended with a blast. everyone had a good time abusing the free offers of the bar that the engaged couple rented. jihoon was kinda wasted that he kept on clinging onto seungcheol's arm, while the older didn't seem like he was affected with the alcohol he took in earlier.

despite having his friends with him, seungcheol didn't let the younger to go home with his friends. his reason?

"they're too wasted like you. you might get into an accident if you'll ride with them."

"i'll ride you instead then. lez go!" the drunk jihoon blurted out.

seungcheol blushed at the younger's words, though he knew what exactly he meant. like literally riding a car.

jihoon held tightly onto his hand and dragged him to the parking lot. they were both too focused on the path they were walking onto that they didn't notice that someone was watching them.

"you can cancel it off if you're not sure."

soonyoung heaved a soft sigh and gave her a reassuring smile before hugging her tightly. "i love you."

"my address... the same," jihoon mumbled then they stopped beside a red bmw. "your car?" he asked, his voice sounding a little off and groggy.

seungcheol, instead of answering him, lets go of his hand and moved closer to carry him, bridal style. he marched to where he parked his car while carrying the pouting, drunk jihoon on his arms.

he immediately placed him down as soon as they reached the car. jihoon felt a little dizzy that he almost fell out of balance when the older put him down. seungcheol quickly wrapped his arms around jihoon, pulling him closer to him, making sure he won't fall down the ground.

"fuck..." jihoon mumbled, his small hands gripping tightly on the older's shirt.

the dizziness slowly seeping under his consciousness because of the mini heart attack he felt. he kept on cursing under his breath, his face being burried against seungcheol's shirt. his eyes were shut tightly as he slowly calmed himself down.

seungcheol, on the other hand, rubbed jihoon's back, trying to help him calm his drunken senses.

"you're cute," he whispered then planted a chaste kiss on the top of jihoon's head.

jihoon heaved a heavy sigh before pulling away from seungcheol. his flushed face looking up to him, lips pouting as he point at the car door beside him.

he could feel the warmth creeping under his skin. the dizziness from the alcohol taking effect as their bodies press closer against one another. all of a sudden, they both found themselves making out at the backseat of seungcheol's car.

jihoon sat comfortably on his lap, as if he owned that spot. he straddled him and pressed their throbbing and still clothed cocks more as they deepen the kiss. seungcheol's hands slipped inside jihoon's shirt and pants, his warm palms causing a massive destruction on jihoon's nerves that he couldn't help but squirm and moan because of his touch.

"hnng.. warm.." he moaned as he pulled away from the kiss.

jihoon felt too drunk as their needy warmth blended together, as if they were perfect for one another. the younger's fingers brushes against seungcheol's black locks, grabbing a handful of it as seungcheol ravish his lips once more.

jihoon's moans were being muffled because of the latter's hungry lips, his ass raising and bending a little as seungcheol's slender fingers reached for his aching hole. jihoon inhaled and exhaled loudly as he broke the kiss. his other hand gripping tightly on the latter's shoulder as he pulled himself up a little. his cheeks were flushed, eyes drowning in desire as he looked at him. jihoon's ass moved in a circular motion, letting the older's finger to rub more against his neediness. soft and endearing moans escaping his lips as the heat eats his sensitivity.

"p-please... fuck me..." and that's the only thing seungcheol needed before he went wild on him.

the following day, jihoon woke up beside a sleeping seungcheol. his naked body covered with the latter's silky blanket. jihoon, who was still in a state of surprise, clumsily slipped out of the latter's bed. luckily, seungcheol was a heavy sleeper that the younger successfully escaped the older's lair without waking him up. seungcheol was dumbfounded when he woke up with an empty bed.

a couple of hours before their flight to hawaii and jihoon couldn't calm himself. he wasn't that nervous about his ex's wedding. what he's worried about was meeting seungcheol. of course, it would be awkward for the both of them because of last time's incident.

the flight went smoothly for him. no seungcheol popped out of nowhere, and so he thought he was safe. not until after the wedding.

the wedding happened at the beautiful shore of honolulu, but soonyoung and his wife planned the reception inside the grand hotel of the island. they thought that the beach might look scary if they'll continue the party there.

jihoon, now wary and cautious, discreetly ate at the table placed at the corner of the event hall. well, he thought no one would notice him but the latter, who he was praying not to see, appeared in front of him.

"why are you hiding from me?" seungcheol asked, the sadness in his voice mixing with the rum he drunk before facing the younger.

jihoon blushed as he looked away, the same warmth he felt that night mixed with embarrassment was now hugging his existence that he was mentally wishing for the ground to eat him.

seungcheol was too persistent that he decided to carry jihoon to his room. the younger couldn't protest that much since he was too afraid to make a scene at his ex's reception. his face now flushed, his lips pursed as his hands gripped on seungcheol's shirt.

he wanted to scream at him for making his life troublesome. it would've been resolved if they silently ignored each other. or that's what he thought he wanted.

"don't runaway from me...again. please, jihoonie..." seungcheol sounded like he was begging. begging for him to stay.

the older's arms wrapped around jihoon's small waist, trapping him between his arms.

"i felt too lost when you left. i know we weren't together but we were close enough for me to sulk at your sudden disappearance. i'm just your friend. one of your closest buddy. but i love you... ever since, i have love you..."

jihoon teared up at seungcheol's sudden confession. he hugged him back tightly and hid his face agaisnt the older's shirt.

it won't be that easy for them to be together now but it's not wrong to try, right?

seungcheol carried jihoon carefully and placed him down the bed. his huge hands caressed both the younger's cheek and waist as his face inched closer.

"please be mine," he whispered softly before pressing their lips together.

jihoon didn't answer, instead, he responded by kissing seungcheol gently. his hands held the hem of seungcheol's shirt, he broke the kiss for a second as he pulled his shirt over his shoulder, throwing it at the floor.

seungcheol hovered on top of him as his tongue invaded jihoon's hot cavern. his hands squeezing jihoon's waist before pulling his shorts and underwear down, exposing jihoon's lower body.

jihoon moaned softly as the coldness of the room kissed his bare skin. he felt more aroused as seungcheol's huge and warm hands made wonders all over his body, pinching, caressing and teasing him before finally ripping off both of their remaining clothes.

he did took his time in ravishing jihoon's body. every part earning a kiss from him as he went downwards. jihoon kept on squirming under him then he spreads his legs when seungcheol's lips pressed against his hard cock.

his hand flew down and gripped a handful of seungcheol's hair. jihoon moaned as seungcheol's tongue teased the tip of his cock. his hips bucking up a little, moving in a circular motion as he begged more for him.

his breathing becoming heavy as the heat pokes against his nerves. his head fell backwards, loud whiney moans escaping his lips as seungcheol's mouth took him whole. jihoon's mind felt empty as the pleasure feeds him with needs.

seungcheol's mouth felt too good but he didn't want to cum that way. he tried to pushing him off as he was unable to tell him what he wanted. the words seemed to leave him as the heat engulfs his senses.

the latter seemed to understand what he wanted that he pulled away and crawled back up to him. he kissed him hungrily, letting jihoon have a taste of himself. seungcheol positions himself in between jihoon's legs and they both moan when the tip of his cock pressed against jihoon's needy hole.

jihoon's legs wrapped tightly around his waist while his arms hugged seungcheol's neck. he tilted his head a little, the kiss slowly becoming sloppy. they moaned against each other's mouth as seungcheol moved. he thrusted slowly inside of him, their bodies pressing closer against each other.

jihoon's chest arching up, hisbhips bucking up and a loud, muffled whimper escaping his lips as he felt seungcheol's hard cock stretched him deliciously. his walls clenched then unclenched tightly around seungcheol's cock. his fingers clawing against the latter's back as he pulled away from the kiss. his head fell backwards, loud, breathy moans erupting from his swollen lips as he moved his hips, enchanting him to follow his movements, which the latter did.

seungcheol tried to control his movements, letting his cock ram in and out of jihoon's tight hole. he buried his face against the crook of jihoon's neck as he slowly speeds up. seungcheol's hands holding onto jihoon's waist and pinning him against the bed. their moans and the sound of their skin slapping filling the room.

seungcheol gained his pace and he rammed his cock harder and faster this time, letting the tip hit jihoon's bundle of nerves, making the younger scream from pleasure. he repeated the same action, giving the younger a good slap on the prostate as they chases their orgasm.

a few more thrust and they both screamed each other's names, their bodies trembling as they reach their climax.

seungcheol made a few more small thrusts before finally stopping. he then rolled them over, letting jihoon lay on top of him. he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover their naked bodies then his arms hugged the younger closer.

a soft chuckle erupting his lips when he noticed jihoon drowsing to sleep. he pecked jihoon's forehead before he decided to close his eyes and joined him into dreamland.


End file.
